Royal Service
by Purple.Chocolate.Stars
Summary: Prince Yamamoto is in need of a maid. There are no questions as to who he wants, though. 8059 / AU / Oneshot.


**Hello! I've returned for you lovelies, don't worry and naturally, ieatgokudera and I come bearing 8059 PORN. FRICK YEAH! This time we decided to hit up some alternate universe where Yamamoto is a ( naturally :I ) handsome prince in search of a maid. **

**Yes, we needed an excuse to put Gokudera in a maid dress again. NO REGRETS.**

**If you like it, drop a review! It feeds our starving egos, y'know~**

_**Characters belong to Amano Akira.**_

The sun shone on another beautiful day in Prince Yamamoto's kingdom. The streets bustled happily as usual, everyday life carried on beneath his castle. But while all seemed well under the sunshine, Prince Yamamoto Takeshi groaned, head flat against his desk in his dark, gloomy office, contemplating what he should do with his current situation.

His father was going to be visiting a neighbouring kingdom for a month soon, and in his absence, the king requested that they hired a _maid_ to tend to Yamamoto's everyday needs while he was away. Groaning, the prince sighed for possibly the hundredth time that single afternoon. He obviously didn't need a maid; he was always playing baseball anyway.

Gokudera Hayato; the town's local grocer, part time arson and absolute pyromaniac huffed in frustration, his phone vibrating for the hundredth time because some people just can't take a fucking hint.

He just wanted to sleep! He has been looking for a job nonstop all week and decided that today he would be able to rest and take a break from the stress.

He sat himself up from his bed, snatching his phone from the side table, knowing whom it was without even looking at the caller ID.

"What!" He hissed, not too friendly into the mouthpiece.

"Hayato! Wonderful news! When should I stop by?" His sister's voice on the other end made his head hurt out of annoyance.

"What? Who said you needed to come over? That means I have to put on pants!" Gokudera admitted, as he was just wearing boxers. "Just tell me what this good news is." Although, knowing his sister they had two different definitions of 'good'.

"No, no! It's something I have to tell you in person Hayato! You'll love it!"

Gokudera sighed loudly and dramatically before muffling a 'fine' into the receiver.

"Great! I'm two minutes away."

"What? You already planned on coming before you even asked me!" This was just a little reminded of why is sister annoyed him so much.

Gokudera heard a little giggle on the other end of the phone before she hung up. Gokudera rolled his eyes, tossing his phone away from him as he went to his closet to put on some clothes.

"Fucking sister…making me put on some fucking pants…"

"Prince Yamamoto, we have sent a notice to all the surrounding towns in search of eligible women to qualify as your maid."

Tapping his desk impatiently, the young prince sighed once more, "Alright thank you. Have them come to the palace in two days' time, then. That will be all."

Assistant dismissed, Yamamoto whistled for his hound; Jirou appearing at his side. It was days like today that was perfect for escaping the palace, but his happiness would be short lived for in two days he would be choosing a month long companion, who was a woman no less. He couldn't wait for this whole mess to just be over.

"You want me to what?" Gokudera demanded, an annoyed twitch in his eye.

"You need a job right? I thought that after you got fired for almost blowing up those kids at the store, I thought you would appreciate knowing that the prince is requesting a maid to work for him for a month! And as you're so organized, it would be the perfect job for you!"

"No way! I am not going to work for some… some prince. He would probably be some obnoxious and spoiled brat that'll just boss me around all day and if—when I blow him, up, I'll just get in even more trouble." Gokudera crossed his arms over his chest and turned away with a 'humph', like a stubborn five year old. "Besides, I heard he hates cats and then I'll have nowhere to put Uri."

"Hayato, beggars can't be choosers. You need the money, and since he is a prince it would probably pay you a fortune. Plus, he's seventeen, just like you! So, there could be something you two have in common." Her eyebrows wiggled, as if that would entice her younger brother's want to take the job.

Gokudera clenched his fist at his side. "You said you had to 'show' me the good news… What do you have to show me?" Gokudera sighed, lighting a cigarette.

"Oh yes! I almost forgot." She looked through the bag that she brought with her. "It's the cutest thing!"

Gokudera nearly swallowed his cigarette whole, as he stared at the explosion of ruffles presented to him in the form of a frilly maid's dress in his sister's hand, complete with lacy headband, apron and large white bow at the back; the typical French maid uniform.

"What the fuck? Is this prince some kind of pervert?" He demanded, practically crushing the cigarette in his hand.

"No! Well…I don't know. But it says maid, so you have to be a maid," Bianchi reasoned.

"No way in hell, sis." Gokudera clenched the cigarette in between his teeth once more in a vain attempt to relieve the stress.

"You totally have the hips and legs to pull this dress off, Hayato, trust me!" Just as he began to turn away, Gokudera caught sight of the familiar evil glint in her eye, "Or do you want me to stay for dinner…?"

Fuck.

Two days managed to pass by in a breeze. The prince put his sporting equipment away for the morning, and smoothed his clothes to begin maid selection.

How the fuck is this going to work? He can't just _pretend_ to be a chick and this dress; so...short. Gokudera waited for the prince, a little red from the shame that washed over him_. _

_I just have to clean then leave, clean then leave_, Gokudera assured himself.

His head shot towards the direction of the footsteps echoing through the great entrance of the palace, and he was greeted by the sight of the tall, handsome prince. Gokudera turned towards him, not really knowing what to do but take his sister's advice and just go with it.

Yamamoto entered the great hall, greeted by the sight of the first maid; short, choppy, silver hair and nervous trembling knees, but an expression struggling to hold back anger and annoyance; replacing it with a mask of politeness. His assistant scurried behind his long strides, notepad in hand to jot down notes of the encounters. Yamamoto signalled for his assistant to watch from a few feet away, while he interviewed the first of the many maids. "What's your name?"

Gokudera looked up at the attractive man before him bit nervously, green orbs staring at honey hues. "Gokudera... Hayato." He tried to sound confident, but his voice cracked a little. Gah! This was so stupid! This prince better pay him a lot.

Circling around, Yamamoto relaxed his expression, and looked closer, "Your eyes are really green. Were you born here?" Honestly, he could hear his assistant scribbling away useless nothings onto that sheet of paper. He just wanted to find someone who was most compatible with himself.

Gokudera shook his head. "No..." He paused, remembering his childhood in Italy, and everything he left behind. "I was born in Italy, but then moved here when...when I had some family issues." Gokudera grinded his teeth, as his past was not his favourite subject

"Aah, well that's fine." Wanting to relieve the tension in the conversation, the prince decided to go through his interests, "Do you like baseball. Gokudera-kun?"

What? Baseball? Well... He didn't like it. But he didn't hate it. It was just there. But what if he liked it? What if he didn't like it and it was just a trick question. "I mean... I don't hate it?"

Yamamoto smiled wide; they were off to a good start. "Okay, that's good. Do you like...sushi?" There was something fascinating about the silver haired girl before him, but he couldn't put his finger on it. Even though he barely knew anything about her, he couldn't help but be drawn to her shyness.

"Yes, actually, I do." He smiled a little. This was not a lie; Gokudera loved sushi more than his Italian dishes, and could eat it all the time. But it's too bad Gokudera was never the best cook, so the only way he would be able to enjoy sushi is if he ordered it, and he doesn't have much money so it wasn't something he had often.

Laughing lightly, Yamamoto clapped his hands at the convenience. "That's perfect! Sushi is usually what I eat, so then you can join me for dinner anytime!" Having said that, Yamamoto bit his tongue and glanced over nervously behind him. His assistant stared at him sceptically as the prince got ahead of himself.

Seeing the prince getting excited made Gokudera blush... for some odd reason? But, he pushed that thought away and tried to make it seem like he wasn't confused or embarrassed at all. "Oh... That would be fun." Really now... What happened to clean and leave, Hayato?

"So I guess we should really move these along; there are a lot of girls trying to get the job," he laughed sheepishly once more. "Tell me a bit about yourself." Truth was Yamamoto didn't _want_ to talk to the other girls now. Gokudera was definitely someone he could see himself being with every day with no complaints.

"Uhm... well..." Gokudera twirled his thumbs around each other, trying to think of something to mention. "I guess I'm pretty organized... at least that's what my sister told me... Oh! I like to play the piano... If that counts for anything..." Gokduera tugged at the bottom of his dress, trying to cover more skin. God he wanted to get out of this dress. It was making him feel so uncomfortable.

Yamamoto couldn't help but only smile more; he loved the sound of piano. Perhaps he can ask Gokudera to play for him sometime.

"Prince Yamamoto, we should carry on with the rest of the interviews now. Thank you for your time Gokudera-san." Shit; it was over already? He didn't want to leave just yet. Yamamoto looked back to Gokudera who seemed to be mirroring his distressed expression. Then without even thinking, Yamamoto turned around to face his assistant and blurted out, "I want Gokudera to be my maid."

"Eh?" Gokudera said a little shocked. Already? They have only been talking for about two minutes... Does the prince really think Gokudera can do that much of a good job? Gokudera stood there a bit awkwardly, unsure of how to react. "R-really?"

"Chrome, please send all the other girls home. I've made my decision." His smiled warmly at Gokudera and extended his hand out to her, "Here, I'll show you around and send someone for your things after lunch."

"U-uhm..." Gokudera panicked a little placing a hand into Yamamoto's hand. Was he going to be staying with the prince? Binachi didn't tell him this! He is inviting him in thinking that Gokudera is a chick! Oh this is going to be difficult.

"And I'll show you where you'll going to be staying, and where I play baseball, and the kitchen where we make sushi..." Yamamoto rambled on and on. Whatever it was about her, Yamamoto liked it. They turned the corner, and the prince led Gokudera up the steps, holding her fragile hand gingerly.

Gokudera blushed as he tried to keep up with the prince. Shit, shit this is not good! Fucking Bianchi and her stupid fucking ideas! Gah she probably knew this was going to happen! "I-I... I didn't know I was going to be staying here?"

"Don't worry; I picked your room out personally. And it's connected to my room if you ever need anything." Passing a couple more doors, Yamamoto stopped in front of a large wooden door and pulled it open, holding it, "After you, my lady."

"Huh?" Gokudera looked up at the prince a little confused. Right! He was the lady!

"O-oh! Um, this really is not needed, I can live back at my home, it is no big deal really, I won't be late, and I have no one to look after my home a-and-" Gokudera stopped realizing how much he was saying, and how nervous he was getting

The smile from the prince's face dropped instantly. "Oh...well if that's the situation, I guess we can do that." He closed the door with a quiet click. "It just...gets quiet around here sometimes." They were both silent for a minute or two; Yamamoto collecting his thoughts and Gokudera wondering what to say in such a situation. Suddenly, he took Gokudera by the hand again and smiled a bit weaker than he had previously smiled, "Come, I'll show you the rest of the palace."

"O-okay..." Gokudera remembered back in Italy how lonely he got in such a big house. It eventually lead him to be as closed off to the rest of the world as he was now. He often had to play by himself as his dad was too busy and his mom was never around, and playing with his sister? No thank you. So, Gokudera understood the look the prince had in his eye for that short moment, and felt his pain.

Stopping in the middle of the empty hallway, jerking the prince backward a bit, Gokudera gathered his courage and stuttered, "W-well..." Gokudera gulped. "I-I… I could get my sister to look after my house… I-If you really need me to stay"

Yamamoto was silent; which could be taken that he was either angry or just thinking. But when he spun around and pounced on Gokudera like a large dog. "You're the best! I promise you won't regret it. You actually won't have to work that much since I usually take care of myself anyway," and before they knew it, Yamamoto returned to his usual chatterbox self.

Gokudera flinched a little when Yamamoto took him into such an embrace, bringing a blush to his checks. Maybe this wasn't the best idea after all... "Err..." Gokudera brought up a little awkwardly as the prince eagerly show Gokudera around. "H-how should I address you? Your highness? Master? Prince?"

"Hm, just Yamamoto is fine." He looked at a cheeky expression, "But 'Takeshi' when you're in a good mood, okay?" Next, he was going to show Gokudera the garden. Then he could show her his baseball stuff and maybe walk through the rose bushes. Girls liked flowers didn't they...?

Gokudera was dragged out to the garden, feeling the sun on his freshly shaved legs (that Bianchi forced him to do) and looked around the place in awe. It was very similar to the one he had back in Italy where he would normally rest. "It's... It's so pretty..." Gokudera looked around the garden. "It's like the one I had... back in Italy..." a faint smile was on Gokudera's lips.

"That's perfect," he mumbled. "You do seem like the type of girl who would like roses." As they walked toward Yamamoto's private batting cages, he would occasionally glance back, and take a guilty peek at the ruffles swishing against her smooth, pale, perfect legs almost shining in the early afternoon sun. Their eyes met once, but Yamamoto looked away quickly out of embarrassment and mumbled, "I'll have some roses sent up to your room later…"

"Oh... Um, thank you." Gokudera said, diverting his eyes away awkwardly. _He's really nice_. Gokudera thought, and felt a little guilt creep up on him when he knew he was deceiving him.

Shaking the guilt off, Gokudera looked at the caged off area, a little confused as to what it was, seeing as he has never seen a batting cage before. "Hey, what's this?" Gokudera ask the prince before him.

Smiling wide and puffing his chest in pride, Yamamoto spoke with a certain sense of nostalgia and happiness, "It's where I practice baseball." Stepping forward, with Gokudera in tow, he continued, "Usually everyone's too busy to play with me, but with this I can practice all I want by myself. It's great isn't it?"

Gokudera was still confused on how it worked, but if it was something that Yamamoto liked then it must be good. "Yeah, it's not bad." Gokudera agreed for the heck of it. Gokudera looked up at the taller male before him. "You really like baseball, don't you?"

"Of course; it's my favourite thing to do. Here, I'll show you." Rolling the sleeves of his white dress shirt up, he opened the gate and grabbed his helmet and bat, then turned the machine on. Smiling cheekily at Gokudera, he got into position.

"The machine pitches a ball and I can work on my swing whenever I want." The first ball was shot with a loud poof, followed by the sound of the ball making impact with the bat and flying into a tall net positioned to catch the balls.

Wow, that was a hard hit. "That's really cool." Gokudera softly smiled. "I never did that many sports though." Gokudera tried playing with some of the other kids in the neighbourhood when he was little, but they were so snobby and would throw a fit whenever they would lose. This would usually cause Gokudera to get frustrated and run off to his garden, where he would read or sleep. His flashbacks were interrupted by a rumbling pain in his stomach, reminding him that he didn't eat breakfast.

Head snapping back after watching the ball fly off, Yamamoto shut the machine off and dropped his bat and removed his helmet. "But I guess now would be a good time to eat. I can show you the kitchen after. It's a good thing you like sushi, because we almost eat it every day," he laughed.

Gokudera awkwardly smiled back, as Yamamoto took his hand and lead him throughout the palace to the dining room. The dining room was like it came out of a story book, with the polished floors and the long table in the middle of the room. There was already silverware and glasses prepared for them, and someone pouring what looked like wine into the glasses.

"So…" Gokudera said awkwardly, taking a seat in the chair that Yamamoto pulled out for him. "Why did you choose… me?"

Stopping just before taking their seats, Yamamoto grinned a little mischievously and leaned close to Gokudera; his head over his shoulder and his mouth mere centimeters away from the shell of Gokudera's ear. "Honestly, because I think you're very pretty." His voice was just low enough for them both to hear it, sending tingles down even Yamamoto's spine from the daring move. Standing up straight again, he continued, "And I just like you! There's nothing wrong with that is there?"

Gokudera felt his face heat up, coloring his pale skin to a pink. _P-pretty?_ Gokudera thought. Boys aren't pretty damn it! But, still...it made him feel nice to be complimented by the prince.

Gokudera turned his head away from Yamamoto, checks still stained red. "I... I guess there is nothing wrong with that."

"Perfect!"

Leading Gokudera over to the seat next to the head of the chair, Yamamoto pulled the chair out from under the table out of gentlemanly habit. "I'll also show you around your different work stations after as well." One of the prince's bus boys approached the table with their dishes, "but first, let us enjoy the food and each other's company."

Gokudera nodded, and watched as the bus boy placed the dish in front of them. Gokudera's mouth instantly watered, and his stomach growled even louder. It has been so long since he had had an actual meal, as he had been living off of instant ramen and cereal since his hunt for a decent job. He immediately started to dig in, his 'proper lady manners' thrown out the window.

Chuckling lightly at his new maid's sheer cuteness, Yamamoto quietly ate his food, occasionally laughing when Gokudera would get rice on his face; the temptation to lean over and brush it off, overwhelming.

However, the strangely peaceful atmosphere was broken when Chrome stepped into the room, "Yamamoto-sama, your maid's things have arrived. They have been placed in her room."

Gokudera looked up at Yamamoto's assistant from his plate a bit confused. He didn't remember having anything packed? He didn't even know he was going to be staying here. He placed a napkin to his mouth as he swallowed a mouth full of food, wiping his lips. "Did... Did a girl with, pinkish kind of hair drop them off?" Gokudera clenched his napkin in his hand.

Chrome nodded, emotionless, then walked off to attend to other business, leaving Yamamoto content, but confused as he wolfed down the last pieces of sushi on his plate. "Come on, you probably want to get unpacked don't you?" Brimming with excitement; there was something about a new companion in the palace that excited him, he sprung from his chair, practically bouncing over to Gokudera.

Gokudera was then snatched up from his seat again, swallowing the last of his food as he was rushed up the stairs to his room.

_Wait! She probably packed me dude clothes!_ Gokudera panicked. _Wait. No she wouldn't... She would have packed me—_

A dark aura surrounded Gokudera, and his eye twitched in annoyance at the thought of what might— what he _knew_ were in his bags.

"I'll help you unpack! I can't wait, it's like having a sleepover, but you're living here." Yamamoto took quick steps back up the stairs, trying not to rush his maid too much, but his overflowing excitement just could be contained. "I never had a lot of friends, so I never had anyone around my age to hang out with for a long time. And you're here to stay." At the top of the stairs, Yamamoto spun around, and wrapped his arms around his girlish waist, "I'm just so happy right now."

"I-I can tell..." Gokudera blushed. What was wrong with him? Gokudera was normally so bold when it came to people, he would have told someone like this guy to go fuck themselves, but instead he was just standing here taking it. Maybe it's because Gokudera is a 'girl'? This guy was acting so friendly towards him, is this how he normally is?

"But! You... You don't need to help me!" Gokudera laughed awkwardly.

"A-A, lady needs their privacy, yeah?" he gulped, slipping inside of his room. He started at the bags on the floor, and reached his hand inside one, feeling something frilly. When he pulled it out he nearly jumped out of his skin, as a red thong was in his sight.

Doing a horrific job containing his laughter, Yamamoto held the door for support, and clamped a hand over his mouth to hold in his laughter. He couldn't exactly control the blood rushing to his face, staining his cheeks pink at what he just witnessed.

"I-I guess...I'll get some work done while you unpack your...stuff." His words were rasped between bursts of laughter and with that, he disappeared to his office, down the hall.

Gokudera sat there red as could be, thong still in his grasp. 'S-shit… this is going to be a long month.'

Gokudera tapped his foot impatiently, the phone that was hooked up in his room pressed against his ear, waiting for the other end to pick up.

"Hello?"

"Bianchi!" Gokudera hissed lowly into the phone. He tried to be quiet as everyone in the house was preparing for bed, but Gokudera found this difficult as he was so filled with rage. "You knew this was going to happen!"

"I take it you got the job~?" Bianchi giggled into the phone. "How do your outfits fit Hayato?"

Gokudera grinded his teeth together in annoyance, as he was wearing a pair of the pyjamas Bianchi packed him. It was a tank top that reached to his thigh, with short shorts, almost like panties, for underneath. Gokudera hated to admit it, but he could pass off for a girl in it, a very flat girl though.

"Screw the outfits! You never said anything about living with the guy!" Gokudera yelled in a whisper.

"Because if I did, you would have never taken the job! Wait—" Bianchi paused. "Why DID you take the job?" The suspiciousness in Bianchi's voice was very heavy, and Gokudera blushed.

"W-well… Cause I… I uh... I felt… bad for the guy…" Gokudera mumbled.

"I mean it pays a lot!" Gokudera tried to cover up, but he knew by that high pitched giggle on the other end of the phone meant she wasn't buying it. "Gah! Screw you!"

"But, Hayato, I didn't say anything." Gokudera could practically hear the smirk in her voice.

"Gah- I don't—" Gokudera stopped, hearing a knock on the door that connected his and the prince's room. Gokudera hung up without even saying good-bye, and slid into his bed, playing it off as if he was just ready to go to sleep.

"Come in," he said, clenching his bed sheets.

Yamamoto removed the rimless pair of glasses from the bridge of his nose and rested them on the desk over his pile of paper work. Inheriting an entire kingdom was a lot of put on a mere prince's plate. His vision was beginning to fade and the words on the paper became blurs quickly. But with the arrival of his new maid, just at the thought of her, the prince felt his shoulders relax as he rested his chin in a cradle formed by his arms on his desk. It's been a while since he had someone to spend time with; whether or not she was getting paid to do this didn't matter too much.

Maybe now would be a good time to check up on Gokudera, to see how she was doing unpacking her things. Lifting himself from his seat, he managed to drag his tired body to the door connecting their rooms. He could have called out to her as a warning that he was entering her room, but a loud screech and meow and cries of pain interrupted him.

Gokudera struggled under his cat's scratches, skin burning from her clawing at his skin. "Calm the fuck down! I fucking feed you, you fucking lousy bit-" He was about to go on with his curses, when he felt someone's presence.

He calmed his cat down, holding her at an arms-length away from him when he looked over at the prince.

"O-Oh! Yamamoto... Did I disturb you?" Gokudera blushed.

Chuckling lightly, he slipped his glasses into pocket of his wrinkled dress shirt. "No, I was just getting tired of work. I decided to see what you were up to." Before he could continue loud barks along with the rapid tapping of nails on tile were fast approaching and along with Gokudera's cat troubles, a medium-large sized shiba inu leapt onto the maid, topping him and the cat over.

Gokudera yelped when the dog pushed him to the ground, and Gokudera's cat hissed as the dog started to lick and make an attempt to play with her. She sprinted away from Gokudera, the dog jumping on Gokudera as it made it's after the scared cat. Now, why would Bianchi pack his fucking cat? Gokudera never knew why his sister loved making his life a mess, he knew she just did.

He sighed looking down at his scratched up arms, and realized when he fell his pyjamas had gotten messed up; his so called 'shorts' showing off more of his hips then necessary, and his shirt showing off some of his flat stomach. Quickly he adjusted these things, blushing all the while.

Yamamoto took a few steps closer to Gokudera, offering his hand to help "her" up. "Are you alright? I'm sorry; Jirou is just really excited to meet you." He tried not to let his eyes wander on her smooth, pale skin, but he was a young, healthy male, with healthy male tendencies. "Do you want me to, maybe, help you change?"

Gokudera got a little wide eyed, and shook his head, the blush not going away.

"N-no! It's okay!" Gokudera panicked a little. Gokudera could just imagine the look on his face if he finds out about what Gokudera is really packing in between his legs, but shook the thoughts away from his mind.

"B-but..." Gokudera looked down at his scratched up arms and legs from his cat. "Could you... Get me something for my wounds?"

"Of course!" Dashing off to escape the scene, Yamamoto worried about the last rope of his self control breaking if he stayed any longer. As he left the room, it looked as if Jirou was content staying next to Gokudera wagging his tail his excitement while Yamamoto disappeared to the en suite bathroom to rifle through the cabinets.

Gokudera sat on his bed, noticing it was a lot bigger and a lot more comfortable than the one he had in his house. Jirou was sitting at his feet, looking up at Gokudera with this dumb expression that Gokudera found cute in an odd way. He reached down to pet the dog's head, always being more of a dog person than cat, and he glanced over to Yamamoto when he walked through the door once again.

"Ah...I found these," he held up a roll of bandages and a damp cloth. "I'm not very good at treating wounds though, sorry." He handed the items to Gokudera, a bit guilty he was useless at a time like this and all he could think about how pretty she looked in the bedroom's soft, warm lighting and how her face seemed to be perfect and how her lips looked so soft and— …and professional; because she was working. And he was her employer. That's all.

Gokudera nodded, thanking Yamamoto as he took the bondage and started to wrap up his scratches. He took an awkward glance at Yamamoto from the corner of his eye, eyes darting back to his arm as he continued to wrap up the marks.

Why was he staring at him? It made him feel bothered. Gokudera got lost in his thoughts, not realizing he was wrapping up parts that didn't even have cuts on his arms.

Sitting on the carpeted floor, Yamamoto watched Gokudera's every move from the twitch in his brow to how he almost dropped the bandages as he idly wrapped his arms. As Gokudera brought the bandages up, around his elbow, missing a small sliver of scratched skin.

"Ah Gokudera, you missed a spot." Taking the roll of bandages in his own hands and rising to his knees, Yamamoto gently brought the roll around the missed fraction of skin, probably lingering his touch a little longer than he should have.

"Oh..." Yamamoto's touch felt warm, it made Gokudera feel calm. "Thanks," he said a little shy, watching Yamamoto wrap up the rest of his arm.

He was about to take the roll away from Yamamoto, to start working on his more-than-normal exposed thigh that Uri got her claws on, but Yamamoto already started to wrap that up as well.

_He's so nice..._Gokudera thought, and the heat of guilt started to wash over his body. He felt bad for lying to Yamamoto. He knew the longer he waited to tell him, the worse it would get, but the thought of telling Yamamoto he was a dude made his stomach turn in disgust.

Yamamoto bit his lip to stop his hands from shaking. He may have never had a girlfriend, but the internet was a great place, you know? "Your cat gets excited easily, doesn't she?" His joke was a vain attempt to lighten the mood. Keeping his eyes glued to his fingers, he didn't dare let his eyes wander to her pale legs, or across her flat stomach or even at her lack of a chest that he didn't mind.

"What?" Gokudera asked, breaking from his thoughts as he tried to calm down his twisting stomach.

"Oh... yeah, I guess." Gokudera shrugged, not going into detail about how much of a pain in the ass his cat was. This feeling was killing him. He had to tell him. He had to. "H-hey..." Gokudera felt something swell up in his throat. "Can I... tell you something?"

The prince's hands froze, right at Gokudera's hip as he finished with his thigh, "Of course. What's wrong?" He just hoped that she would say anything that didn't involve his pre-sexual harassment that was happening between them.

"Okay… so..." Shit, how was Gokudera supposed to word this? He started to turn red, his heart beating loud in his chest; he was surprised Yamamoto didn't hear it.

"I'm... Not really..." Fuck his voice was giving out. "A chick..." Gokudera swallowed, and he didn't dare make eye contact with Yamamoto as the room filled with silence.

"Eh..." as the thought processed in his head, Yamamoto couldn't exactly form words.

"Wait! So you're actually...a dude?" It really didn't bother Yamamoto as much as it should have. Either way, his new maid; male or female was Gokudera and great company. Whatever it was he was attracted to; his gender didn't seem to affect it at all. But that didn't exactly explain why he became so nervous when it came to her— his exposed skin.

"Y-yeah... I am." The prince knowing the truth, made Gokudera feel even more uncomfortable in that kind of clothing. These shorts could pass off as underwear, and the shirt wasn't as bad as Gokudera had to cover up his chest, but it dropped over his 'shorts', making it look as if he wasn't wearing any at all. He blushed deeper. "I-I'm sorry..."

"No, it's fine!" Taking his maid's hands into his own, Yamamoto stared into Gokudera's vulnerable green eyes, "It doesn't matter whether you're a boy or a girl. I like you no matter what!"

Did he really just say that? It sure felt like he meant it. Regardless of gender, Yamamoto was thrilled to have Gokudera at his side.

Gokudera stared at Yamamoto completely dumbfounded. Really... that was it. He doesn't seem freaked out at all. Was this guy an idiot? "You're not...freaked out...?" Gokudera asked a little confused.

"I don't really care. You're fine the way you are, whether or not you're a boy." He buried his face in his hands as he suddenly realized, "But you are honestly, very pretty…even if you are a boy." His laugh was dry, and his eyes made him look only partially present in the situation.

It was happening again; his eyes were drawn to Gokudera's lips. He could faintly recall Gokudera saying something but Yamamoto stood up too quickly and his lips were pressed to Gokudera's so fast that he couldn't even tell what he was going to say next.

"I get that ofte-" Gokudera gasped when he was cut off by a pair of fast lips, making his eyes widen and his heart skip a beat. He placed a hand on Yamamoto's shoulder, trying to push the prince away but he didn't have much strength from the pain in his arm from Uri's scratches, the aftershock of telling Yamamoto he was a dude, the aftershock of Yamamoto kissing him, and the fact that the lips felt really nice against his.

"W-what... What are you doing...?" Gokudera asked against the lips that were massaging themselves against his.

"I just," his words were hot against Gokudera's mouth, basking in the feeling of their breaths mingling together. "I-I can't resist you." His hands roamed the sides of his smooth, bandaged sides, groaning his name. At his touches, Yamamoto could begin to feel the reaction nudging his waist. Gokudera was definitely male after all. He reconnected them in a heated kiss, intensifying the contact between them.

Gokudera didn't know what to do. He knew what he wanted to do, but he had too much dignity. He wanted Yamamoto to continue, liking the feeling of his hands at his sides, and he wanted to do something back but didn't know what. He closed his eyes tight, and hesitantly began to kiss Yamamoto back.

Feeling no resistance, Yamamoto carefully lowered Gokudera onto the bed behind him, hands beginning to roam under the thin, shredded clothes. "You're so adorable, Hayato..." He continued down his jawline, then to his neck, even biting occasionally at soft areas of skin and leaving small red welts all over, shamelessly.

_Crap..._ Gokudera thought to himself, feeling blood rush south. A slight moan escaped Gokudera's throat, and he began to loosen up under Yamamoto's touch. He couldn't think of a reason not to want Yamamoto to touch him, nor did he want to. His lips felt bare as Yamamoto's lips entertained themselves with his neck, and Gokudera pried them away, so he was able to press his own lips to the prince's, giving him the option to have a more enjoyable kiss.

At the feeling of Gokudera reacting so positively, Yamamoto's hand wandered under the sea of ruffles of his maid uniform, groping along the way, until he reached his destination, getting Gokudera to see stars for a moment, and his body shiver wildly.

Gokudera grasped Yamamoto's shirt, moaning against his lips. His hips slowly started to rock against Yamamoto's hand, and he pulled himself closer to the prince in front of him.

He was practically on Yamamoto's lap, continuing to seek more friction between him and the prince.

"Gokudera...your top..." Yamamoto fumbled with the laces, zippers and satin fabric, clinging to his maid's skin. Practically ripping the fabric off his lithe body, Yamamoto groaned loudly; his voice actually echoing a bit in the small room. His hands groped and prodded at his soft skin, warming rapidly.

Even though Gokudera was already getting used to skin being shown, he still felt very exposed, making him blush deeper. He looked at Yamamoto, fully sitting on his lap.

"Not... fair..." Gokudera panted, sliding his hands up Yamamoto's shirt, indicating he wanted it off. Gokudera pressed his lips to Yamamoto's once more, biting his bottom lip hungrily.

Gokudera's hands were not as soft as he anticipated. His fingertips were calloused and a bit rougher than he thought, but his palms were damp with sweat, gliding across his muscled chest and stomach, sending ripples of pleasure soaring through his body.

When Gokudera got Yamamoto's shirt off, he paused, staring at Yamamoto's built torso. Gokudera ran his hands across Yamamoto's shoulders, feeling the warm skin under his touch. Gokudera was lost in thought while staring at Yamamoto's amazing body, practically drooling over it.

Taking the chance, Yamamoto scooped Gokudera's lips into another kiss, laughing a bit at his reaction. "And everyone thought baseball was a waste of time. The results seemed to catch your interest, hm?" He pecked Gokudera on the cheek, laughing a bit then smiling solemnly, he caressed the side of Gokudera's face carefully as if to not scare him off, "I can't even explain how happy I am. You're so beautiful Hayato."

Gokudera felt his cheeks heat up and he buried his head into Yamamoto's neck. "That's... that's not necessary to say..." Gokudera mumbled against Yamamoto's skin. Gokudera noted how warm Yamamoto was, and how drawn to his scent he was. He wanted to make Yamamoto happy like he was making him.

"Should I... do you want me to call you... m-master?" Gokudera stuttered.

Rather quickly, it become extremely difficult for Yamamoto to hide his enthusiasm for the question at hand with Gokudera sitting on him so provocatively. His toned, pale thighs draped over his hips, their crotches almost directly in contact if it wasn't for the fabric between them. "I-If you want. It's not like I," he grunted as Gokudera shifted closer to him, "want you to or anything."

Gokudera reddened a little, but nodded. He lifted his head up from Yamamoto's neck, and snatched Yamamoto's honey eyes with his emerald green eyes. Gokudera dragged his hands up Yamamoto's shoulders "What would..." he wrapped his arms around his neck, leaning in closer, "_Master_ like me to do first?" Gokudera was practically speaking against his lips.

It was as if a baseball had flown into the room, and pelted Yamamoto right in the head. What was he doing? He couldn't be doing this kind of thing with his maid, male or female or whatever. He didn't want him to think that doing _this_ was part of his duties as a maid.

"Um...m-master thinks that you and I… should go to bed now." He placed his hands on Gokudera's feminine shoulders, pushing him back a bit. "It's been a long day after all."

Gokudera took Yamamoto pushing him away as a sign to get off is lap, so he awkwardly slid off.

"Um..." Gokudera reddened some more. Was he not pleasing Yamamoto? Did he not do a good job at it? What was he even doing? It just made him feel so good... He hadn't felt loved like this in a while. "O-okay... if that's what you want...?"

Unable to completely walk away from Gokudera's lost, confused expression, he leaned down once more and brushed Gokudera's bangs from his face and planted a kiss on his forehead. By the time the whole situation registered in Yamamoto's mind, he was already leaning against his door in the safety of his own room, his breath short, face hot and lower parts; aching for some sort of physical interaction.

Biting his lip and holding his breath. The prince listened carefully for any signs of Gokudera going after him. Listening to the silence his hands twitched closer to the crotch of his pants, fumbling with the zipper.

After denying Gokudera's advances, guilt fuelled lust coursed through his body, down his spine, straight to his growing erection.

_Faster…I need to be faster._

In a lust induced haze, he managed to get his pants off; shoving them down to his knees and stumbling over to his bed and collapsing onto it chest first, appreciating the sudden friction of the sheets against his body.

His thoughts drifted to what could have happened if he did command his maid to do…something else.

"Nn—Hayato…" His breath came in hot pants, face pressed against his clean sheets. Peeling his sticky underwear off his hips, exposing his hard penis to his room's cool air, it sent his body into a frenzy of pleasure.

The image of Gokudera's pleasured, moaning face flashed in his mind. That, along with a few frenzied strokes sent the prince grunting, holding his voice in and cuming; soaking the sheets beneath him and leaving his hands sticky with his own desire.

And before he could even clean himself up, he dozed off, leaving the mess to clean up the next morning.

Gokudera stood awkwardly at the dryer, massive blush on his face. Chrome had given him a list of things to do for the day, and the first was to clean Yamamoto's sheets.

Now, Gokudera is a guy so he knew perfectly well why Prince Yamamoto's sheets would need cleaning first thing in the morning and it brought back memories of last night. Waves of embarrassment washed over Gokudera when he remembered his actions.

_'What would master like me to do first?'_

The scene played back in Gokudera's head, and he wanted to rip his hair out in embarrassment. How could he say something so... so...shamelessly?

Mumbling groggily and face planted onto his paperwork, Prince Yamamoto struggled to reach for his phone to ring for his maid. He needed food and stat. The phone rang twice, until Gokudera picked up, his voice a bit shaky and nervous, but just what the prince needed this early in the morning. "Good morning Gokudera. Would you mind sending up some breakfast soon?"

"Sure, I'll be right there..." Gokudera hung up the phone, and made his way throughout the big palace to the kitchen. The chefs greeted him warmly, eyeing Gokudera in a way that made him feel exposed. Brushing the feeling off, Gokudera tried to find Yamamoto's room off of memory, taking him longer than it should until he reached the prince's office.

Using what was left of his strength, Yamamoto lifted his head from his desk to greet Gokudera, "Good morning. Did you sleep well last night?"

Obviously not; Gokudera's eyes were puffed and the bags under his eyes seemed to bring out the paleness of his skin even more. The scent of warm toast and eggs did capture his attention in a heartbeat though. Gokudera could practically see the dog ears and tail popping out of him, when he sprung up in his seat, anticipating the meal.

"I did." Gokudera lied, resting the plate on Yamamoto's desk, and a cold glass of milk next to it. Gokudera watched as Yamamoto attacked his food, and stood in front of his desk awkwardly. "Do... Do you need anything else before I go back down stairs?"

Stopping mid-bite with a mouth full of food, Yamamoto nodded, swallowing his food. "I just wanted to say," he wiped his mouth of crumbs, "that you look really good in your uniform today!" With a cheerful smile, and energized body, he grabbed a pen and downed the rest of his milk. "That's all."

Gokudera turned around quickly with a blush at the compliment, and scurried out of the room. He made his journey throughout the house again, and made it to the washing room. Snatching the warm sheets out of the dryer, he travelled up to Yamamoto's room.

Finally finding it, Gokudera set the sheets and pillow cases on the bed. He noticed he was still missing a pillow case, and saw it next to his feet. With a sigh, Gokudera bent over to snatch it up.

Back in the prince's office, after Gokudera had shut the door behind him, Yamamoto realized that there was something he forgotten to mention to Gokudera. Stepping out of his office, he quietly followed Gokudera's dainty footsteps back up to his room.

Entering the doorway he was met with the sigh of Gokudera, Gokudera's long, pale legs and a flash of striking scarlet, peeking out from beneath Gokudera's fluffy petticoat.

When Gokudera snapped back up from the floor, he turned his attention back to the bed. He caught a figure in the corner of his eyes, and did a double take when he saw it was Yamamoto. "Oh," Gokudera shifted his body towards Yamamoto, clueless to the fact that he just flashed the prince. "Is there something you need?"

Yamamoto's eyes were involuntarily glued to Gokudera's bottom. Seeing the red lace replayed in his mind over and over. He struggled to form sentences; words even. "I...just, there was...um." He gulped, familiar heat beginning to build in his body. His palms were suddenly sweaty and the urge to take Gokudera back to his room and have his way with him was suddenly a lot closer to reality than before.

"Last night...did you...enjoy what we did?"

Gokudera's face immediately heated up, and he dropped the pillowcase on the floor once again. "I... Um..." He began to stutter, and he looked around the room for something to stare at other than Yamamoto's face. "Um... Ye— why do you ask!"

Yamamoto stepped closer to see if there was any reaction. "Well I was wondering if we could...continue." By now the prince's face was flushed red and his voice got really quiet at the end. "It's not because you're my maid though!" His arms reached out to hold his shoulders reassuringly. "I-I can't stop thinking about you..."

"I... I uhm..." Gokudera didn't know what say. He knew it would feel good as it did last night, but still... it made him feel shameful as well.

"I'm... In the middle of... work..." Gokudera's words were meant for Yamamoto, but it looked like he was talking to his lips, as Gokudera couldn't stop staring at them. God, what those lips could do to him, Gokudera could only begin to imagine.

"It's okay...no one else needs to know." He licked his lips, and watched Gokudera shiver in response. "I mean...this feeling isn't exactly one-sided, is it?" Yamamoto wondered what would happen if Gokudera said that it _was_ one-sided. His perfect maid would probably quit, leaving him labeled as a pervert for the rest of his life. But oh, the things he could do if Gokudera responded with a no; the feeling was mutual; I want you to take all your clothes off and—

Gokudera couldn't lie; Yamamoto has been on his mind often. Not just anyone could make Gokudera feel this nervous or flustered. Gokudera shook his head 'no' in response to Yamamoto's question, and his knees began to shake a little. He was getting a little worked up and nervous.

"So it's okay if I kiss you?" Kissing Gokudera was an indescribable sensation that he couldn't possibly put into words. The feeling was so wonderful and to have the chance to do it again was simply unreal.

Gokudera's heart skipped a beat at the question, but slightly nodded his head. He eyed Yamamoto's lips, and then slightly leaned his face towards the prince's. The contact seemed to relieve his shoulder of all the weight in the world. Spirits instantly lifted, he lowered his hands to roam Gokudera's lithe body, taking his time to map out every inch of skin hidden beneath the thin fabric. His hands eventually rested on the bare skin on the back of his thighs; fingers grazing at the familiar scarlet lace.

Gokudera rested his hands on Yamamoto's shoulders when their lips meet, and his eyes slowly closed as he let his body relax in Yamamoto's arms. A slight moan escaped the back of his throat when he felt Yamamoto's hands roam his body, and he deepened the kiss.

One finger ventured further, under the red lace, caressing Gokudera's soft skin. His other hand wandered to the maid's front, groping and searching for Gokudera's pressure points to trigger pleasure. "Do you want more, Gokudera?"

Breathe a little uneven, Gokudera was flushed as he pushed himself closer to Yamamoto's heated body; so warm, so friendly. It made him feel good. Gokudera nodded his head moving his face closer to Yamamoto's. "Y-yes... Master..."

With a loud, needy groan, Yamamoto scooped Gokudera up in his strong arms and carried him, dropping him on the fresh linens on his bed. "Sorry, but you're going to have to change them again later."

Kissing Gokudera again, his body hovered over his maid's; lips manoeuvring quickly over Gokudera's and hands freely wandering about once again.

"I don't mind..." Gokudera nipped at Yamamoto's lip, letting his tongue slide past them. He wrapped his arms around Yamamoto's neck, wanting to get a better taste, a better feel, anything his senses could get a hold of.

Seconds later their tongues tangled hotly, making Yamamoto's hips grind down to Gokudera's now obvious erection growing beneath the frills and lace of his uniform. Yamamoto's hands abandoned Gokudera's body for a moment, in a vain attempt to strip himself, struggling with the buttons of his shirt.

Gokudera's pale fingers helped Yamamoto with his shirt, his body reacting to the thought of seeing Yamamoto's torso once again. He licked his lips, thinking about Yamamoto shirtless and how nice his body was. Thoughts of how the rest of his body must look poured into Gokudera's mind, giving him a purpose to un-button the shirt faster.

Gokudera's fingers brushing against every inch of revealed skin seemed to ignite one flame of passion after another in Yamamoto's body. Shirt finally removed, Yamamoto lowered himself until he was face to face with the endless array of ruffles shielding Gokudera from Yamamoto's personal way of returning the favour.

Using on hand to push the fabric aside, he dove face fist, licking and sucking Gokudera's pale thighs, leaving a few red welts, to spark his memory for later. Finally he reached his destination, panting over the twitching member, watching it leak with desire through the red lace. As he gave it one long, sultry lick, Yamamoto savoured the sound of Gokudera's moans, increasing in volume as he went on.

"A-Ahhh..." Gokudera moaned, biting the back of his hand to keep himself from making too much noise. His efforts were obviously futile at his point. His hips began to rock against Yamamoto's tongue, and he slowly propped himself up slightly to get a good look at Yamamoto. The sight of him half naked and licking his member beneath the ruffles made his body heat up and his erection throb in desperation.

"Let out your voice Hayato; let me hear your sexy voice." The prince continued to urge more sounds from his maid as he licked at the clothed penis before him, occasionally sucking at the leaking tip, jolting pleasure through their bodies. Eventually, Yamamoto managed to pull the small fabric off Gokudera's body and re-emerged from the ruffles with the lace thong held in his teeth with a mischievous grin.

Taking it in his hand, he eyed the part stained with Gokudera's pre-cum and licked it off the fabric, locking eyes with Gokudera.

Gokudera felt relief when there was now only the air in the room separating Gokudera's member and Yamamoto's mouth. At the prince's command, he started to let his voice slip, remembering how big the house was so it would be hard for anyone to hear. Gokudera practically drooled over the services that were being presented to him, and he needed to be touched now.

"P-please..." Gokudera whined, giving Yamamoto a hopeful and lustful gaze.

"I'm going to you to need to lift your skirt if you want me to do anything, Hayato." Naturally, Yamamoto wasn't going to deny Gokudera of the pleasure after going so far. Unbuttoning his pants, he crawled forward to continue.

Gokudera nodded his head, lifting up his skirt give Yamamoto better access to his body. "Would... Master like me to touch him?" Gokudera asked, feel bad since he was the only one receiving pleasure from all of this.

"Ehh? Would you really?" Yamamoto was genuinely surprised. Gokudera didn't seem experienced in this sort of department, so having him offer to do such a thing was a real surprise. Lowering his slacks to his knees, he sat back and took Gokudera by the hand, guiding him closer gently so he didn't get scared off.

Gokudera nodded, blushing all the while. He positioned himself in between Yamamoto's thighs, softly rubbing them before wrapping his fingers around his erection, slowly stroking it before kissing the head of it.

The prince held Gokudera's fringe back, but gripped his head him from the shock of how good it felt to have someone other than yourself touch you. Making fists out of Gokudera's hair, Yamamoto moaned and gasped from the heated touches. "Do-don't...push yourself too hard."

Gokudera ignored Yamamoto's words, and let his tongue flick over the head, his fingers stroking the base. Gokudera really didn't want to make it seem like he was overly experienced with this, so he just let the member slip past his lips, bobbing his head.

"W-wait—no, I'm going to cum and—" Yamamoto was never able to properly finish his sentence. Meanwhile, at least a few days' worth of pent up sexual frustration, poured into Gokudera's mouth, taking him completely by surprise.

Gokudera filched when he felt Yamamoto release into his mouth, when he had only just started and was going easy on the prince. But, Gokudera swallowed it all down, and lifted his head up from Yamamoto's thighs, licking his lips then wiping them with the back of his hand.

Yamamoto's face was probably fully burning, scarlet by now. "Y-you didn't have to do that..." Bringing Gokudera up to sit up straight, Yamamoto lowered himself to return the favour, even lifting Gokudera's hips by his knees and resting his maid's calves on his shoulders while he returned to explore the now clearly exposed expense of skin. Massaging Gokudera's now throbbing erecting, his eyes caught sight of something a little more interesting; a small hole in his backside, dripping with liquid a bit. Licking a finger, he began to slip it in slowly, watching for Gokudera's reaction.

His eyes widened, and he gasped when he felt the finger enter him. Gokudera gripped the freshly washed bed sheets, slightly arching his back with the touch. He felt the finger probe around, and he squirmed, biting his lip.

"F-Feels..." Gokudera grinded his teeth, holding back a moan "Weird..."

Panic shot through the prince like the inexperienced _boy_ he was, and he removed his finger almost instantly. "Sorry Gokudera!" He leaned down and kissed him gently, which Gokudera responded to pulling Yamamoto in by the neck and kissing him with ignited passion.

Gokudera found this inexperience in Yamamoto cute in away, and spoke against his lips "Don't be sorry... I didn't say it was bad..." Gokudera's hands traveled down the prince's tan back, feeling the muscle under his touch. He was so warm, it made Gokudera feel so safe.

Yamamoto bit his lip from the nervousness, "D-do you want me to...put it back in?" He couldn't even register what he was saying by now. Gokudera looked so _edible_ he just wanted to devour him up on the spot, but at the same time, Yamamoto wanted to take his time and shower him with gentle caresses in order to not scare him off.

Slightly nodding, Gokudera kissed Yamamoto's lips again, this time softly as if trying to savour the moment.

He started to rock his hips against Yamamoto's when he felt warm touches against his thigh, as he made his lips familiar with Yamamoto's neck, kissing and nipping at a few spots. Gokudera probably couldn't tell, but the moment Yamamoto's hand even grazed his backside, he felt his hips come to life; grinding against his finger as the kisses on the prince's neck became more and more intense and animalistic; occasionally leave marks over his tanned skin. Slipping his index finger in once again, the prince moved it in and out, sliding over Gokudera's insides hotly.

Gokudera shuddered when he felt the finger enter him again, and moaned against Yamamoto's neck. It didn't feel as weird as before, but when it started to slide in and out it made Gokudera squirm a little, unconsciously biting down a little too hard on Yamamoto's neck.

The friction was really beginning to take its toll on Gokudera's body. The sticky mess between them was spreading all over each of their stomachs and were sure signs of the pleasure.

"What else should I do...?" Yamamoto didn't know how to do most of the things that were going on. If he ever did do anything sexual, it was more or less, the prince, alone and his hand. But somehow with all of Gokudera's movements, encouraging him, it all seemed to be coming to him naturally.

Gokudera trailed his lips to Yamamoto's ear, his hot breath panting against his skin "A-add another..." Gokudera stuttered, his body beginning to heat up even more. He was beginning to get a little desperate, hungry for Yamamoto's touch.

Yamamoto did as he was ordered to without a second thought, which was strange, living the role switch. Really, he should have been the one commanding his maid; drowning him with orders of pleasure and driving the lust within him. But something about Gokudera made the prince want to simply cherish him. After a few strokes with two fingers, Yamamoto carefully added the third, thrusting them a bit slower than before to allow his maid to adjust.

Gokudera gasped into Yamamoto's ear, and breathed out a low, throaty moan as the fingers started to move around. He noticed when the fingers started to slow their pace, and it made Gokudera whine desperately. "D-don't... Slow down... Faster." Gokudera panted, starting to move himself against the fingers.

Then to his horrific embarrassment, the soft words of desperation whispered hotly against his ear sent the young prince over the edge, cumming all over their stomachs. Panting, he stared at Gokudera wide eyed, almost ready to bolt out of the room from embarrassment. "S-sorry...you just, and then I..."

That's twice already and they haven't even gone all the way yet; too cute. This made Gokudera curious though; Yamamoto was very attractive and had a pretty amazing personality. Why was he so inexperienced? Maybe it was because he is always stuck inside this castle? Gokudera chuckled into Yamamoto's neck. "You're a virgin, aren't you?"

Sputtering, Yamamoto wasn't able to even form a proper sentence. He covered his face with his hands from the embarrassment and nodded, shrinking away from Gokudera a bit.

Who would want to be with an inexperienced loser like himself? Prince or not, Gokudera was definitely going to reject him now.

Gokudera laughed into his hand, "Come on now..." Gokudera chuckled. "Don't be embarrassed."

Gokudera ran a hand up Yamamoto's thigh, dragging pale fingers to Yamamoto's member, trying to get him going again. "Got to lose it at some point, right? What should I do next?"

Yamamoto grunted a bit at the contact, as Gokudera's soothing voice returned life to his withered erection. He too reached forward and stroked Gokudera and kissed him on the lips gently, incorporating his tongue this time.

"Just be... creative." Gokudera suggested, returning the kiss to Yamamoto. He began to grind his hips into Yamamoto's hand as his tongue explored the prince's mouth, a throaty moan coming from the back of his throat.

Yamamoto suddenly remembered the wetness of Gokudera's hole and his intense reaction to it. What if he could do what he would have done to a girl, but with a guy? When he used his fingers, Gokudera kept insisting he wanted more so...

"Here, lie back." He lowered his head like before, but went even further, sticking his tongue out and licking the tight hole hesitantly.

"O-okay- mhmm~!" Gokudera moaned when he felt the wet muscle lick his entrance, and grinned his teeth together when he let out another shaky moan. He gripped the sheets again, wanting more of the delicious feeling. "Y-yes..." Gokudera groaned, his erection throbbing harder.

"You must have been holding it for a long time," the prince chucked a bit then probed his tongue in deeper then continued with a low, animalistic whisper, "How about next time, we cum together?"

"I-I don't know..." Gokudera shuddered. "I'm pretty close..." His hips started to squirm, and he voiced his moans louder, when he felt a warm heart in the lower part of his stomach "R-really close actually..."

"Aah...I don't want it to hurt. I'll be really careful okay?" Sitting up, Yamamoto slowly began to insert himself into Gokudera's ass, which seemed to readily comply with the intrusion; muscles relaxing as he entered.

"W-wait, Wait—ahh!" Gokudera threw his head back, gasping as he came when Yamamoto only started to enter. He blushed, panting hard as he tried to keep up with his heart rate. He looked down and saw his liquids had gotten on both of them, but at this point it was hard to tell who's was who's as they mixed with each other on each of their respective chests and stomachs. Looking up in an apologizing matter at Yamamoto, he flushed scarlet as he took in the scene. Wow... He just came on a prince...

After witnessing Gokudera's orgasmic facial expression, Yamamoto paused, maind racing to keep up. Staring down at him with a familiar smirk, he reached between them, scooping a bit of Gokudera's cum on his fingers and tasting it.

Then without warning, Yamamoto thrust into Gokudera all at once, relishing in the delicious, silky tightness of Gokudera's body.

"Ngh..." Gokudera bit his lip, the feeling of Yamamoto inside him. unfamiliar to him. It was painful, as he had never been the victim from the back before, but it was a good kind of pain. He hooked an arm around Yamamoto's shoulder, opening his clenched eyes. "O-okay... You can start moving..."

"Moving?" The prince shifted back a bit from his confusion but, accidentally caused friction between the two, and from the stars he saw, he understood what Gokudera meant. He slid out completely, groaning all the while then slammed back in practically _screaming_ Gokudera's name. The prince saw stars and for the first time in the prince's life when he locked eyes with Gokudera, he felt his heart swell and stray tears from the sheer pleasure dripped down on Gokudera like the rain.

"I love you...so much."

Gokudera's eyes went wide and he gasped when Yamamoto pounded back into him. L-Love? He can't possibly love him. He was just caught up in the moment... r-right?

Gokudera felt drips of water fall against his skin, and looked up to find tears falling from Yamamoto's eyes. He wondered why he would be crying, but then realized that there were a few stray tears dripping down Gokudera's face as well.

Maintaining a constant rhythm; thrusting in and out and slamming into Gokudera's body, Yamamoto leaned down in their heated frenzy to kiss the other male. The sensations all around were driving him insane. Reaching between them, he made sure he could get Gokudera to release as well. "I-I'm almost...again."

Gokudera bucked into the hand, and then back on to Yamamoto's cock, trying to keep up a fast paste. He screamed out in pleasure, not knowing he could make such a girly noise, when he felt a jolt of strike through his body. He didn't know why that spot felt so good, it just did and he wanted to feel it again and again until he couldn't fucking walk.

"Call...call me Takeshi." He thrust into Gokudera harder, stroking harder, panting harder. His incoming release was blurring his vision and causing words to tumble out of his mouth without warning. The words 'love' 'Hayato' and a whole slew of romantic nonsense, was blurted out, when suddenly with a final thrust, he came inside of Gokudera's body, flooding him with his cum until it even spilled out over Yamamoto's penis and down to the sheets.

Gokudera hissed at the feeling of Takeshi releasing inside of him, making him feel awkward to saw the least. He cried out the prince's name several times in the processes until he as well released with a scream, his hot liquids shooting out and spilling on them both.

Gokudera panted, sweat and semen coated his body and he was barely able to catch his breath when the words Takeshi was stuttering about 'love' finally processed.

Sliding a gentle hand along Gokudera's jaw, he lifted his chin a bit, insisting on eye contact. "Did that feel good...?" He didn't really know what else to ask, but he really wanted to know if he had done a good job and if there was a chance of them doing it...again.

Gokudera blushed, nodding his head in response to Yamamoto's question. "What is this...love...?" Gokudera wanted to know why Yamamoto would love him. Was it because he had sex with him? They have only meet for a short period of time and— Fuck; they have only met for a short period of time and Gokudera just had sex with him! Gokudera instantly reddened at the thought, confused about how he should feel about it.

Yamamoto was so transfixed with Gokudera's stunning eyes, that he didn't realize he was still inside his body. Holding Gokudera by the hips, he smiled a bit sheepishly; innocently like the young man he was and carefully slid out, trying to bite back an electrifying moan.

Gokudera shifted uncomfortably as Yamamoto slid out of him, and he positioned himself in a more comfortable way. When he did, a sharp pain shocked his spine, causing him to wince in pain. "Ow!" He yelped, as he tried to move again, the sharp pain coming from his hips hitting him again.

"Go-Gokudera?" Yamamoto panicked, disregarding his utter lack of clothing and bolted up, wildly searching for something that can relieve the pain. Obviously, with no previous experience; Yamamoto had not idea whatsoever. "What should I do?"

"I'm fine...really," Gokudera assured, forgetting about the after pain.

"Just..." Gokudera shifted in his spot uncomfortably, grunting as he did. "After-match pain..." Gokudera looked up at Yamamoto, hinting to him what he meant by 'after-match'.

Flushing red, Yamamoto returned to the bed, and helped Gokudera lay back, directly onto his lap. The prince pulled the covers over Gokudera's bare body, and petted his soft hair for a bit, before swallowing hard to answer Gokudera's question.

"I don't really know about love too much, but I think, whenever I'm with you, I'm really happy. And I want to be happy with you forever. That's sounds like what love should be right? It's just what I think." He laughed his sheepish laugh again, "Sorry if you don't feel that same way. You're free to do what you want after all. I wouldn't want to spend my life, let alone a month with a spoiled, jerk of a prince like me."

Biting his lip, Gokudera responded, but barely even above a whisper, "You're... You're not a jerk..."

Gokudera definitely didn't hate Yamamoto; not enough to leave anyway.

"And it's not like I don't like you..." He snuggled a little closer to Yamamoto, wincing slightly at the pain when he moved.

"A-ah, please don't move. I want you to feel better as soon as you can." The prince couldn't help, but pet Gokudera's head more; as if he was a cat curled up on his lap, enjoying his warmth. He had to admit, the room did feel hotter with Gokudera's presence. With a guilty smile, he stroked Gokudera behind his ears

.

Gokudera felt like he should snap on Yamamoto, and tell him we wasn't a house pet. But then that means he would probably stop, and get up, and leave, and not touch him, and Gokudera didn't want that.

Gokudera began to get comfortable in Yamamoto's arms, enjoying the pace he was stroking his hair when he felt something pounce on the bed. Gokudera flinched a little, seeing Uri crawling out amongst the dirty sheets on the bed.

The feline yawned lazily and pawed at a small puddle of unknown liquids on the sheets, then made her way over to the couple, meowing loudly. Yamamoto stared in shock, "Doesn't she...sleep by the door?"

"She does..." Gokudera felt a wave of absolute _awkward _wash over him. As Uri walked over Gokudera without a care in the world she rubbed herself against his arm and yawned.

"She doesn't understand any of what happened..." Still, it was awkward knowing someone or something was watching you have sex.

Yamamoto laid down next to Gokudera and pulled him against his body, enjoying the shared warmth. By now, he had lost count of the number of times he's kissed Gokudera, but that never stopped him. Their lips met briefly once more as he doesn't intend to stop any time soon.

The sun shone on a beautiful day in Yamamoto's kingdom, but to the prince, the bustling, sweet town below could never compare to the rays of sunlight over his beautiful lover's face.


End file.
